Habitats
Once hatched, dragons must be placed either into a habitat or into the Hibernation Cave. Different types of exist for each different element, and a dragon must be placed into a habitat that corresponds with its own element; Dragons with more than one element can be placed in any habitat that is for one of their elements. Every habitat can hold a specific number of dragons, and can accumulate a certain quantity of DragonCash. A habitat that has reached maximum capacity cannot accumulate any more DragonCash until emptied by a player. Upgrades are available for basic , as well as for the Sun, Moon and Rainbow , that allow them to hold more DragonCash and dragons. For those Habitats that can be upgraded, it is also possible to buy a larger Habitat, wait until it’s finished and then sell the smaller Habitat after moving your dragons. It costs exactly the same to upgrade a Habitat as it does to buy the larger Habitat in the first place. --- If you’re at your maximum number of Habitats, this is not an option. You will have to decide whether you want to upgrade, or whether you want to store your dragons in the Hibernation Cave, sell the smaller Habitat and then built a larger Habitat. During an upgrade the dragons in the Habitat generate income – in the Hibernation Cave they do not. --- If you have to choose, you should always upgrade both versions of the Plant, the Earth, the Fire, the Cold and the Lightning Habitat. The same is true for the Moon, Sun and Rainbow Habitat. For the Metal Habitats you should always sell the smaller one and built a larger one. Air is the tricky one: as a rule you would upgrade the Regular to Large Habitat, but sell the Large Habitat and then built a new Giant Air Habitat. --- More details are available on the pages of the individual Habitats. --- For calculating whether or not to upgrade or sell/buy, it is assumed you have the maximum number of dragons, of at least level 10, in the smaller Habitat. __TOC__ Habitats Gemstone Island The Gemstone Island is a habitat for all of the Gemstone Dragons, a special variety of dragon that produces gems instead of coins. The island is made of 4 habitats that can hold 3 dragons in each. The maximum number of gems for each habitat is 3. The island is able to be purchased for 400,000 coins at level 11, and takes 24 hours to be summoned. It also can't be decorated. Perch of Kairos The Perch of Kairos is a habitat which requires a three-part assembly process involving Time Fragments in order to create the Chronolith, Time Claw, and Statue of Kairos artifacts. The Perch of Kairos does not accumulate any type of in-game currency. The '''Perch of Kairos '''may be purchased for 750,000 at level 16 and has an instantaneous build time. Maximum Habitats Per Level Notes *On February 19, 2013, the icon in the market received its own unique sound upon clicking it. *On April 17, 2013, the basic elemental habitats slightly changed in appearance. **On April 18, 2013, the basic elemental habitats changed back to their old appearance but reverted to the newer appearance on April 22, 2013. *The giant habitats that were added on April 29, 2013 are the only items in the game that can be sold for gems. *On April 29, 2013, Regular Basic habitats, Large Basic habitats, Epic habitats, Gemstone Island, and the Perch of Kairos received its own unique sound upon clicking it. Category:Habitats